If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?
"If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?" is the episode of . It originally aired on . Plot Software designer Edward Nygma returns to his office and finds it locked. His boss, Daniel Mockridge, smugly informs him that he has been fired. Nygma protests, saying that the company, Competitron, is now making millions from the computer game he designed, "Riddle of the Minotaur." Mockridge airily dismisses this, and reminds Nygma that his contract does not give him any royalties or copyrights to the game. Nygma challenges that Mockridge's greed is no match for his genius, to which Mockridge responds: "If you're so smart, why aren't you rich?" The scene dissolves to several years later, where Mockridge is negotiating to sell Competitron to Wayne Enterprises. The negotiations are interrupted when Mockridge catches sight out the window of a stock update screen, which someone has tampered with to send him a riddle, inviting him to "The Wasteland." Mockridge leaves the meeting in a hurry, and Bruce Wayne turns to see the message. He considers the message later in the Batcave, where Dick Grayson is enjoying "Riddle of the Minotaur" on the computer. Batman realizes the Wasteland is the name of both a location within the game, and a nightclub in Gotham that Mockridge owns. Mockridge enters the club, which is deserted, and finds Nygma waiting in the manager's office. Nygma tricks him into cuffing himself with a ring puzzle. Batman and Robin arrive, and Nygma makes his first appearance as "The Riddler." In the fight with Nygma's two thugs, Nygma sets the club on fire, and traps Robin in an oversized Chinese finger trap. Batman is forced to let Riddler escape with Mockridge, to save his partner. As they drive in pursuit, Batman explains that he knows the Riddler's real identity, having investigated Mockridge's background. They notice the city lights blinking, and realize that Riddler is now tampering with the electrical grid to send a message via Morse Code. Batman decrypts the message and finds another riddle, which he realizes is an invitation to the "Riddle of the Minotaur" amusement park outside the city, the centerpiece of which is a maze like the one found in the game. At the entrance to the maze, Riddler shows them Mockridge, at the center of the maze with the Minotaur robot, programmed to kill him at midnight - about ten minutes away. Before he lets Batman and Robin enter, he tells them to leave their utility belts behind. Entering the maze, the Dynamic Duo finds that Riddler has "updated" its features to deathtraps. After solving several riddles, they are still only halfway through. With only one minute remaining, Batman captures and reprograms the robotic "Hand of Fate" to carry them to the center of the maze, which Riddler decries as "grand scale cheating!" Once in the center, they still need to solve the Minotaur's riddle to keep it from killing Mockridge. To Riddler's chagrin, Batman does so. Incapable of losing gracefully, Riddler orders the robot to destroy them anyway. Narrowly, they manage to save Mockridge and destroy the robot. But Riddler informs them that he's actually been talking to them from a private plane, and has already made good his escape. Wayne Enterprises acquires Competitron, bringing a surge of much-needed jobs to the city. Dick is bitter that Mockridge, whose greed and dishonesty started the whole affair, made millions out of the buyout and got away scot-free. Bruce, however, is not so sure... Mockridge is shown in his house, shivering in terror. He locks five separate deadbolts on his door, then tiptoes to his bedroom, carrying a shotgun. He checks under the bed, then climbs in and turns out the light, staring fearfully at the ceiling. Cast Trivia * The voice actor for the robot Minotaur is not credited. One possibility is Richard Moll, who also voices the computer in the Batcave. * The "Riddle of the Minotaur" maze was adapted into a stage in the Super Nintendo game "The Adventures of Batman and Robin." The final challenge is the same riddle as in the episode, which the player may solve by entering "H.B." from a list of three choices. Cultural References * The Riddle of the Minotaur is loosely based on the ancient greek myth of the Wikipedia:Labyrinth, at the center of which King Minos imprisoned his monstrous stepson, the Minotaur. * Other mythological references include the Griffon. * The riddles featured in the episode contain a number of interesting references to art, literature, and science: ** The phrase "the corn is as high as an elephant's eye" is from "Oh What A Beautiful Morning," a number from Rodgers and Hammerstein's musical "Oklahoma!." ** Maize is a type of corn cultured by the Native Americans. ** In music, the key of "A" has 3 sharps, the key of "D" has 2, and the key of "C" none. ** Among Muslim peoples, etiquette requires a person to always use his or her right hand for eating. ** The human brain contains millions of visual and auditory nerves, is divided into four lobes along two axis, and into two hemispheres along one axis. Quotes Category:BTAS episodes